Una historia importante
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Taiora, les advierto, solo Taiora. Oneshot


UNA HISTORIA IMPORTANTE

Fanfictions

* * *

El portador del emblema del Valor la miraba fijamente.... el viento jugueteaba con su castaña melena..... él suspiró profundamente... estaba cansado de huir.... fastidiado de negarse más lo que sentía....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mil disculpas he inventado hoy....  
Mil excusas que no me han servido  
Obligándome a ser  
una historia importante.....  
A pensar sólo en ti  
aunque estés muy distante..... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sí!!!... se habían distanciado mucho.... discusiones por tonterías.... no se hablaban en días..... y de todo eso él salía perdiendo.... él no lo soportaba.... peleaban peor que una pareja de casados y eso que solo eran amigos

Estaban en aquel parque.... los pequeños corrían alegremente por la zona.... muchas veces, en el pasado, ellos habían jugado así.... antes de convertirse en adolescentes se llevaban a las mil maravillas.... 

¿Por qué tuvieron que crecer? ¿¿¿Porqué ese sentimiento dentro de él tuvo que crecer de esa forma tan colosal???

Sentía que iba a explotar... quería gritarlo..... pero había mucha gente a su alrededor.... aparte de su mirada que lo intimidaba.... apretó los puños en desesperación... ella seguía frente a él cruzada de brazos.....

- Estoy esperando- le escuchó decir tensionándolo más.... ella se percató del hecho y soltó sus brazos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuánta gente miro a lado mío.....  
¡¡¡Cuántas cosas!!! ¿¿¿Cómo te las digo???  
Es que debes saber  
que esta historia importante  
quiero que seas tú  
tan sólo tú....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Valor, valor- empezó con un tono sarcástico la de cabellera corta cansada de esperar

- No es fácil- apenas dijo entre dientes apretándolos también

Estuvieron en silencio por unos instantes.... Ella se hartó de la situación y se volteó dispuesta a irse

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Párate un instante!!!  
Te hablo claro, como sé que quieres tú

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ESPERA, SORA!!!- gritó repentinamente haciendo que todos los presentes los vean extrañados

A Takenouchi no le importó como los demás los miraban

- ¿Hablarás? ¿Al fin me dirás por qué actúas tan grosero con mis amigos?-

- Tus amigos son muy atrevidos... te abrazan demasiado- parecía que era más un reclamo

- ¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene? Tú también sueles abrazarme-

- Pero es diferente!!!- casi se lo estaba gritando

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sólo me importas tú....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El chico de cabellera castaña ardía en rabia... solo a ella la abrazaba... solo a ella!!!

Suspiró tratando de calmar sus celos.... estaba en una delicada situación... al borde de hacerle saber lo que tenía oculto... 

Ahora era más difícil... con la niñez también había perdido la osadía de hablar lo que quisiera de la forma que quisiera.... claro que seguía con su carácter alegre y aventurero e incluso fastidioso pero todo cambiaba bruscamente si se refería a Sora

Sora!!! Esa pelirroja lo había apresado entre sus redes de amor.... pero él no hacía ni el mínimo esfuerzo por salir de aquella situación.... como si en el fondo le encantaba estar allí

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No me atrevo a liberarme  
Y mi vida se complica, sí  
Cuando te amaré.... cuánto te querré

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Diferente?- le sacó de sus pensamientos

- Sí!!! DI-FE-REN-TE- 

Volvió a quedarse callado.... estaba a punto de decírselo... temía terriblemente a declararse y que ella lo rechace

- ¿Por qué?- la de cabellera rojiza estaba más que perturbada... 

¿Qué tenía de diferente ella a Mimí? ¿O a Miyako? Con la única persona que Taichi solía comportarse celoso era con Hikari.... pero la pequeña ya creció e iba cada día mejor con Takaishi

¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? ¿Por qué con ella era distinto?

Taichi sonrió sorpresivamente y negó suavemente con la cabeza

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- preguntó lentamente sintiendo que el corazón amenazaba con escapársele del pecho

- ¿No me he dado cuenta de qué?- preguntó Sora

Taichi se sonrojó al instante y clavó la mirada en el pasto.... como si hubiese sido descubierto en una grave travesura... el corazón le latía más rápido.... las mejillas le seguían ardiendo.... pero aún así se lo veía tan inofensivo....

Sora sonrió levemente... le encantaba ver así a su amigo... tan indefenso.... sin embargo le enojaba esas actitudes de celos.... de amigo posesivo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Abro bien los brazos.... te deseo aquí....  
En un sueño nos lleva lejos  
Mientras tú no sabes que pensar de mí....  
Inocencia puede ser la mía

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Vamos, Sora..... no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti- Taichi aún temía en verla a los ojos, más obvio no pudo ser

- No sé de qué hablas- la voz de Sora comenzó a temblar y volvió a cruzarse de brazos tratando de tomar una actitud de superioridad

Yagami negó con la cabeza sintiendo el comportamiento de Takenouchi...

Era lo mismo de siempre.... ella lo presionaba a hablar..... y cuando al fin él se decidía parecía que la chica temía a sus palabras.... entonces él retrocedía en su decisión de confesarle su amor

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pues tal vez tenemos que crecer aún....  
Son excusas con evasivas  
Si te busco y te escondes.... luego vuelves!!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No más- se decidió el muchacho levantando la mirada.... fueron milésimas de segundos que sus ojos se encontraron.... Sora miró a otro lado al instante

Taichi se acercó a la joven.... no iba a retroceder ahora

Sora daba intenciones de no hablar

- Querías la verdad, ¿No? Pues te la diré, te guste o no- el chico la tomó de la barbilla.... de la impresión ella soltó sus brazos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Párate un instante!!!  
Te hablo claro, como sé que quieres tú

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sora sintió una tembladera por todo su cuerpo.... Ya sabía lo que el chico le diría.... Se va a atrever!!!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sólo me importas tú....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No sé de qué hablas- volvió a insistir la muchacha al momento que Taichi la obligaba suavemente a darle la cara

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

No me atrevo a liberarme  
Y mi vida se complica, sí  
Cuando te amaré.... cuánto te querré.... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Ah, no?- preguntó divertido al percatarse del nerviosismo de la chica.... en su vida se imaginaba tener así a Sora

Taichi sonríe traviesamente al instante en que le roba un pequeño beso... Sora no le correspondió pero suspiró algo aliviada

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando te amaré.... cuánto te querré

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Ahora lo comprendes?- preguntó Taichi a escasos centímetros de sus labios... una amplia sonrisa se notaba en el líder de los destinados (N.de A.: para mí Taichi sigue siendo el líder).... 

- No lo comprendo.... pero puedo sentirlo..... - recalcó Sora y segundos después sus labios estaban nuevamente unidos, esta vez el beso lo daban ambos

Sora lo miró menos tensa que antes.... se recostó en el pecho del chico y volvió a suspirar

- Ya era hora- agregó en un tono de reproche entre sus brazos al momento que se aferraba a él..... a su valeroso amor

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: La canción es - Una historia importante- de mis compatriotas - La Pandilla- .... No reclamo derecho alguno sobre la letra ni música

La pareja, como se habrán dado cuenta Taiora.... Digidestinados ya sabrán que le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo


End file.
